1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optics, spectroscopy, and illumination sources. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to customized spectral profiles and filters and illuminants having customized spectral profiles. Representative embodiments relate to customized spectral profiles that, when incorporated into a filter or illuminant (e.g., a filter or illuminant having the customized spectral profile), may be used for (a) protecting works of art or other objects that may be susceptible to perceptible changes in color, and/or (b) aesthetically rendering objects.
2. Background Information
It is known that the quality of light falling upon a work of art affects the degree to which that work of art will be damaged through photochemical processes. Photodamage of works of art, in turn, is an important concern not only for the financial well-being of museums, but also for the preservation of this and foreign cultures.
One of the most common methods to minimize photodamage is to minimize the amount of ultraviolet and/or infrared radiation that impacts artwork. Although this method may be somewhat effective, it unfortunately does not prevent damage to the artwork imposed by photons that do not significantly affect the color rendering of that artwork. In other words, today's solutions do not block visible-light photons that do not contribute to the visualization of the object. Put yet another way, today's solutions are not equipped to render only the necessary portions of photometric light—transmit visible-light photons that significantly affect the visualization of a particular object (e.g., light necessary for proper color rendering) while blocking photons unneeded for this task.
It is also known that the quality of light falling upon a work of art affects the aesthetics or color rendering of that art. For instance, illumination by fluorescent lighting may give a work of art a different “look and feel” than when the art is illuminated by incandescent lighting. While the underlying physical reasons for this difference are relatively complex, existing filters and illuminants may be ill-equipped to aesthetically render an object while simultaneously protecting the object. In particular, existing filters and illuminants are generally not equipped to simultaneously render and protect an object such as a piece of art as well as may be achieved. Accordingly, many times, if a piece of art is well-protected, museum patrons cannot fully appreciate the colors of the artwork, such as, for example, the way in which the artist himself or herself saw a particular work of art as it was being painted. Conversely, if a piece of art is illuminated such that the colors are more fully rendered, the artwork may not be as well protected as it could be such that the piece of art may be subject to photochemical damage at a faster rate than is otherwise desired.
These issues with today's technology are not meant to constitute an exhaustive list nor to limit the applications or features in this disclosure. Rather, they illustrate by example a need for the customized spectral profiles, filters, and illuminants of this disclosure.